Dark Histories
by rephiamluvers123
Summary: Summary: Lissa died saving Roses life using spirit to heal her during the car crash. Rose, traumatized, ran away from the Academy and is moving around aimlessly. Recently, she's been staying at a rogue dhampirs place in Southern California. She's become a street fighter throughout her life. What happens when a sexy human comes as a librarian at her school and has affected her in mo
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys I deleted all my stories, I needed a new start, hope you like this one**_

Summary: Lissa died saving Roses life using spirit to heal her during the car crash. Rose, traumatized, ran away from the Academy and is moving around aimlessly. Recently, she's been staying at a rogue dhampirs place in Southern California. She's become a street fighter throughout her life. What happens when a sexy human comes as a librarian at her school and has affected her in more ways than one?

Chapter 1: A Day on the Job

RPOV

I do not, nor will I ever, like school. I didn't like it then, and I don't like it know. I didn't like it yesterday nor will I like it tomorrow. I didn't like it last period and I sure as hell won't like it next period. However, currently I had a donut, and today was looking pretty okay on my part.

Then Stan walked in into the class. "Miss Hathaway, you do understand there is no eating in my class." From then on, the day began to plummet.

"Actually, Stan," I said while I kicked up my feet on the desk, "wouldn't you call this more as a gift from the Angels in Heaven, then food?"

"Miss Hathaway, it seems you are referring to Angel _food cake_. Now put it away." I grumbled as I furiously shoved the glazed donut into my face before Stan could say much more. He just glared and I gave my best smile with donut in my mouth. He rolled his eyes and began class. Soon enough the overhead had called me to the office because I was being picked up for a family emergency, the people in class didn't really care anymore, I always leave in the middle of class. I was surprised that I was even able to come to school in the mornings in the first place. Then again I'm normally not here in the mornings, I tend to sleep in too much and miss first period. They don't care much as long as I'm not fighting _in_ school.

I walked out of the school, not bothering with going through the office considering how they are probably used to it too. I sat in the car and opened the glove box and grabbed Masons extra stake. It's a wonder where he gets his hands on these things. He has so many sitting in house you would think it was only 5 dollars on Ebay to get one. He reached the car with that hungry look in his eyes I always see when he gets wind of a Strigoi that's in town.

Not to say that there isn't enough Strigoi in the bad parts of L.A. However, Mason can get information faster than I can run to a buffet table. Let's just get this straight, that's incredibly fast.

I sighed, not even needing to know why he pulled me out of school. It was the only condition with living with him, I help him fight and take down Strigoi. He was a junkie and it was bad. He craved for Strigoi blood to be spilled. And somehow, he even has Alchemist conections that make it so the Guardians don't even know that the death of a Strigoi even happened. It's one of the perks with being with Mason, the connections can do wonders. However, we've had some debts and slip ups that almost cost us our necks. We get out of it somehow. I'm amazed I haven't been caught and sent to some blood-whore community or an Academy.

It was broad daylight so that means we were going far. Mason had an old beat-up truck. Even though the appearance wasn't too appealing, the thing was as sturdy as a horse, if only I could say the same thing about Mason's mental health. I didn't care really, I could handle it. I wasn't at home that much anyway.

When we finally stopped driving we had ended up in Las Vegas. It was packed by this time of night, Vegas never slept. How could I judge? I didn't sleep either. It didn't take long to find the Strigoi, it was recently turned and didn't know how to handle its new abilities. I didn't even need to help Mason, but I guess he needed me for moral support.

I told him to book it home to L.A. I had a fight later that night and I refused to be late for this. The guy I was fighting has a long history with me and I was totally prepared to kick his ass for the shit he tried to pull the other night.

Mason was kind of my cover. Every fighter had some kind of manager. I didn't want to be tied down, so I did all the work while Mason stood there and looked pretty during the fights. Most people are surprised because of how organized I have to be to get this. I'm actually really good at math and a few other subjects because of how much I'm dedicated. It takes its toll though. I'm always exhausted throughout the school day. I wanted this education though to get a decent job in the future. Secretly killing Strigoi doesn't exactly pay bills. Street fighting pays for a lot of the necessities but I don't want to be dependent on it for my whole life.

I wrapped my hands and wore shorts and a sports bra with my hair in an insanely tight bun. I hated how if my hair was loose it could get in the way, but I refused to cut it. After all, Lissa had loved my hair. Mason drove me to the arena and I walked in like I normally did, with confidence. I haven't lost a game, and I don't plan on losing one in the future.

I stepped into the ring to look at the bright blue-violet eyes of Jesse Zeklos. The douche bag who tried to ruin my life. The anger pumped through my veins as I threw the first punch to his gut right as the bell rang. In the distance, I heard the screams and cheers of gamblers and the whistling of perverted men. My focus was on Zeklos, and nothing could distract me from this fight. The punch came hard, he hadn't been ready and he doubled over from the strength. I wasn't a dhampir for nothing. Though some may think that it's unfair to have dhampir strength during these kinds of fights. Then again these fights were illegal so I doubt anyone will call me for being unfair during illegal fights in a basement. And this is if they knew about dhampirs in the first place. To say the least, I didn't feel sorry for the losers that fell.

And let me tell you, this one fell. After he doubled over in pain and had the win knocked out of him, I grabbed his head and slammed it into my knee. His head flew back and blood trickled from his nose. Screams came louder from the audience. I kicked his head to the side and he did the rest, his head collided with the floor and was knocked out cold. I never had a fight so easily won. Most people put up some kind of fight. Then I remembered that he wasn't in the same league as me. He had just requested the fight and I agreed, the more money the happier I am.

I walked out of the ring and fans cheered and touched me as I walked by to the office to receive my money. Mason stood behind me in a defensive stance. The crowds can get reckless sometimes and he was worried I would get hurt if they were to start some kind of riot.

After receiving my money, Mason drove us home and before I could even shower, I knocked out on the sofa of the lame apartment we shared.

And that's a normal day on the job for Rose Hathaway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cant believe I already got a follower. Hope you guys like the chapter. **

Chapter 2: Meeting the Librarian

RPOV

I was pretty tired the next morning. I had skipped half the day to sleep in and only just made it to school by lunch time. I only had about two classes left, but they were my favorite so that's why I even bothered in the first place.

After lunch it was time to go to my Self Defense class. I just liked how I could get some exercise in my day when I went to this class. It just made it so my body didn't tense up so much. After that I took a shower and was late to my next class like always, but she no longer bothered anymore. Alberta was a human, but she was insanely nice. She taught Economics and she actually made her class interesting. Also, after school if I'm not busy, she'd help me with my street fighting paperwork. She's really nice and knows how to get organized and get things done. Because of that, I was grateful.

I wasn't busy this afternoon so I was going to wait in the library until Alberta got out of a two hour teachers meeting.

When I walked through the door, Mr. Tall Dark and Sexy decided to turn my way.

"Are you a tutor?" he asked. The power of his hotness struck me so much that I had no idea what I was thinking and the words came out of my mouth as if I was trying to get a snail out of my mouth, as quick as damned possible.

"Yes." Now that I think about it, I just lied big time. Yes, I had the qualifications to tutor, but I wasn't a UCLA student who was getting paid by the school to come and pick out students who may need help in their lame subjects.

"Okay, well my name is Mr. Belikov and I'm new to this library. I was informed that some of you will be coming today. You are?" His Russian accent hit me hard. I'm surprised I hadn't been hit and fell to the ground already.

I stuttered, and I don't stutter often. "Er, my, umm, my name is Rose."

He nodded and went back to the book he was reading. I looked at the book and saw it was an old beat up western novel. I could barely suppress my giggle. He raised an eyebrow at me. Just one. I could never be able to do that and became jealous at his power immediately. "What's so funny ."

I straightened, "Nothing, Dimitri, just that I never imagined you'd be a cowboy from first glance," I said with a strait face but I'm sure the laughter showed in my eyes. He chuckled slightly and I noticed the large duster he was wearing. "Wow, you really do go all out, don't you Comrade?" I asked pointing at the large duster. He merely chuckled and looked back at his book. I took that as my cue to go and pretend I was a tutor while I was waiting for Alberta.

Looking around the library, I sighed in relief to see there were only around five people sitting in the library today and three of them were sitting on the computer playing some game. I sat at the table where the tutors normally sit and just took out my homework that was due today but I never got to it because of how busy I was last night. Luckily, I didn't look that bad today. Most of my bruises were under my neck and shoulders so when I wore a jacket like I did today, you would have no idea I was in a fight last night. I had put some mild make up on. I never really cared about it that much, but I didn't want to look that bad for the world. And thank god I did or else I would have killed myself for being in front of a sexy Russian such as Dimitri Belikov.

I finished Honors Calculus when a little freshman came to my table. "Do you know how to do geometry?" I smiled at the little girl and nodded. I couldn't say no to those green eyes. I almost became sad. They were so similar to Lissa's…

That's when my eyes widened in surprise as I starred at the girl. She was a moroi. From the looks of it, she wasn't a royal, but that doesn't change the fact she's going to a human school. I decided not to say anything yet as I helped her with her geometry homework.

"Thank you so much. You really helped me understand it. My name is Jill, what's yours?"

"Rose." Before she went, I decided to point out the obvious. "So why are you going to a human school?" I asked in a low voice. Her eyes widened, she starred at me for a moment and then her eyes softened.

"You're a dhampir." I nodded. "My family didn't like how crowed and judgmental the vampire community was. So we decided to move here, out of sight, and try to have a normal life."

"So what do you do for blood?"

"There are Moroi places nearby that allow any moroi to walk in and grab a bite once a day or so."

"Interesting. Well, if you are ever in trouble, you can find me, okay? Here's my number." I wrote down my number on a piece of paper and handed it to her. She smiled and shoved it into her pocket. After wards, I had realized almost an hour went by and only an hour left until Alberta was out. I didn't think anyone else was coming in or going to ask me for help. So I was going to try and talk to Comrade.

When I looked over at him, I saw he was starring at my with his dark brown eyes that just seemed to pull me in. I held my breath as our eyes locked and it was as if the world around us froze. I wasn't sure if he was feeling what I was feeling, but I was definantly feeling something. Soon, the door opened and a kid walked in front of us, breaking our eye contact and I was left with no breath and a huge blush on my cheeks. I do not blush, I was Rose Hathaway. I stood up and walked over to the front desk of the Library.

Dimitri had watched me as I walked over and I leaned over the desk with a smile on my face. "So how's it going?"

He shrugged, "It's fine, it's a library after all." I chuckled.

"So your accent… Russian, am I right?" he nodded. "That's awesome. Are you doing anything else besides the librarian here? It must be pretty boring."

"I sub for some classes. How has your day gone so far?"

"Pretty lazy, I haven't done much today."

"Oh, really? What were you helping with, with that one girl that came over earlier?" So he was watching me.

"She just needed help with some simple geometry. Nothing big."

"I know a lot of people who are still stuck in geometry in college. It's pretty amazing. What math do you take?"

"Honors Calculus."

"Surprising. I'm impressed."

"Thanks." I was afraid of there being an awkward silence so I tried to keep up the conversation. "So what made you became a Librarian, Comrade?"

"I've always loved books," he said with a passion in his eyes. If only those eyes had bee directed at me…

Surprisingly the conversation kept going as the time clicked by. We chatted about the simple things. I tried to stray away from the topic of me being a tutor or going to college. Soon enough I looked up at the clock to see it was about time for Alberta to be done with her meeting. 

"Sadly, Comrade, I have to go. I have to discuss something with one of my teachers. It was nice meeting you." I said with a smile.

And guess what?

He smiled back at me.

"It was nice meeting you too, Rose." Maybe that donut yesterday was a good luck charm.

I walked out of the room with a huge smile on my face. And you don't normally see me smile. Then again, Dimitri made me do a lot of things I normally don't do today.

**Hoped you like the chapter. It was a little dull but I hope it makes the cut! Please review, favorite and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its taking so long with this updating, my computer is really stupid and I never get much time to go on it. Hope you guys like the chapter and please review!**

Chapter 3: It's Only a Little Difficult

RPOV

I was walking to Alberta's room, thinking over the previous conversation I had just had. I never really went to the library that often, and on days like this when Mason doesn't need me so much, I could spend it as a "tutor" for my high school when I'm in need of Alberta's assistance as well.

Speaking of Alberta, her door was wide open and when I walked in she was grading paper.

"Need any help?" I asked smiling at her. She looked up and gave me a grin as well and just waved me over. I sat down across from her and for the next twenty minutes it was silent as we worked together to get her first period's tests graded. When we finished, without even speaking I just pulled out the paperwork I needed help with and handed some of it to her.

"I can't believe you've been doing this for so long. Why don't you just quit, I'm sure you could go to a great school on your own and gain a bunch of scholarships for college." She said looking at me with an exasperated look.

"You know I don't plan on going to college. I have other things to deal with." I said.

"Like what!?"

"You wouldn't understand. Please, can we drop it?" I asked. She nodded reluctantly and we started to go over the papers.

Recently I had made about 200 dollars from my last fight the other night and I had another one in two days. From what I heard he was a lot stronger than people thought possible, so I'm guessing he's the same as me. This will be interesting.

"Don't forget, you need to show up to your first period tomorrow because you have a test." I nodded. She was always keeping tabs on me. "Do you need me to come wake you up?"

"I would be insanely grateful." I said. She knows not to actually go through the house, I had told her that the person living with me was a fanatic so she just sneaks around the back and knocks on my window. She doesn't question anything she might have seen, at least not that I know she's seen anything. Mason does a good job at making sure it's not too easy to get his little precious weapons.

"Okay, I'll call you ahead of time. Here you go." She handed me the papers. "It's all done. I swear, you would be a much better bodyguard then you would a street fighter." My body tensed up and her eyes softened. She knew something had happened and sometimes, some words just trigger the past.

Quietly I get up and start to leave the room. "I have to go." I murmured. She only nodded and let me leave. On my way home I kept my head down, my hair covering my face.

Shudders came through my body.

_ROSE!_

_ROSE! NO PLEASE, OH GOD ROSE WAKE UP!_

Her voice pumped through my head on my way home. "No, please, shut up."

_You can't leave me Rose, no you just can't._

_We promised to always be together._

I open my door to my house and run to my room.

_You just need to wake up. Please, Rose WAKE UP!_

"**NO!**" I yelled at my wall. "**Don't do it! Please, no! I never wanted to wake up. why would you do that!? Why would you want me to wake up!?**" I yell and start hitting my wall, tears streaming down my face. "**I couldn't protect you! No, please. Don't go."**

_Rose… I new it. I felt it. You would wake up._

"**NO!**"

_I'll always love you Rose. Please, make sure you never forget._

_You were always there…_

"**WAIT! NO DON'T GO! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!**" I hit the wall hard and I punch my bed repeatedly.

_Oh my god, what happened here?_ All those eyes, all those whispers and voices.

"Make them stop. Go away!"

They would just keep coming.

_She should have been the one to die._

_What kind of guardian could she be if she can't even save one girl?_

_Who does she think she is letting them die out like that._

_Rose…_

_Rose…_

"Make them stop. It wasn't my fault, please just make it all stop. I didn't want it to happen, I didn't know I was going to live. Please, JUST GO AWAY!"

Flashes of bending medal and her face. Tears falling down her eyes as her hands fell limply to her side and her body collapse. I should have been the one to die, not her. Not her…

"No, Lissa… Don't leave me. You should have just let me…" And then I was knocked out.

The next morning I hear the knocking on my window and I look up to see Alberta standing on the other side of my room. I looked around to see that I was laying under my covers in my bed and had my pajamas on. I only guess Mason saw me in a mess on the floor and changed me and got me to bed. I nodded at Alberta.

When I stood I took a survey of the room. I can only remember hitting the wall and a few crashes here and there. My lamp was gone so I'm guessing it broke and Mason threw it out. There were multiple holes in the wall. I'll talk with him later.

Hurriedly I got dressed; trying not to remember the horrible feelings I had the night before.

Just take one step at a time.

Just.

One.

More.

Step.

Its only a little difficult.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! I'm gonna be updating more often now that I have a bunch of free time! I hope you like the chapter. **

Chapter 4: Lets Go Clubbing!

RPOV

Alberta and I had small talk on the way to school. She was such a nice human, she was such a nice person in general. I asked her if she had ever been married, she said she had. Her husband had died on a plane crash around ten years back. She had a daughter and a son. Her daughter has two little boys and her son is hitting it off as a lawyer and recently was engaged. I could feel the proud and happiness she felt radiating off her body when she spoke of her kids.

"One day you just have to meet them." I shook my head.

"No, if they come to visit, you need all the time you can get."

"No, no. They don't want to hang out with an old woman like me! It would be nice if you'd meet them." I just laughed, not pushing the subject. "And what about you Rose, any lovers?" She giggled.

I just laughed. "Me?! Lovers?! Preposterous. I may be able to get one, but I can't keep 'em." We laughed together until we arrived at the school.

"Rose…" Alberta started. I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was about to give me a serious question, so I tried to prepare myself. "What… Where is your family?"

That one struck me a little hard. I had never met my moroi father. Not that I had seen much of my dhampir mother anyway. I'm sure she was given some sort of message that I had left, but I doubt she cared all that much. It's not like she cared when she did know where I was. She never had asked how I was doing.

She didn't come after Lissa died.

She wasn't there.

I stayed quite. "Alberta…"

"No, Rose. I want to know what happened. I'll always be here for you no matter what. And… I just don't feel comfortable with that weirdo who always pulls you out of class for no apparent reason."

I sighed. "Alberta… It's very complicated matters. And I don't feel this is the most etiquette place to be talking about it. Please drop it, I just can't talk about it yet." I could tell by the look in her eyes she wanted to push it more. Only after a few moments of silence did she sigh and look at me with soft eyes.

"Okay, Rose. I won't push it this time. Please promise you will tell me soon. I just want to help you." I believed her. I just didn't believe myself.

"Okay, I promise." Whether I would be able to fulfill that promise was a whole other story.

Today went well, I had taken my tests and Alberta gave me lunch. I tried to stay as far away from the library as possible. I had even spotted Dimitri a few times in the hall and had to use super human speed to book it to the girls bathroom without being spotted.

"Rose!" I heard from behind me. I turned to see it was the girl I had tutored the other night. Jill… I believe.

"Hi, Jill. How are you?" She gave me a big smile before replying back.

"I'm really good. Thank you so much for helping me with my school work today. Will you be in the library today as well?"

"I'm not sure. I might be leaving early. But if I'm not there by 4 o'clock then don't expect me at all, okay?"

"Sure thing Rose. Also, I was wondering if we could ever talk, about, you know…" She dragged off starring intently on the ground. I smiled at her.

"Of course. We can schedule something if I'm here after school. I have to get going now, so see you later."

She nodded and walked in the other direction. It was nice talking to her. I didn't communicate well with most humans. I didn't do well at getting along with others in general. But Jill seemed nice.

She reminded me of someone…

I shook my head, erasing my thoughts. I didn't want to go through another 'episode' like I did last night.

The day went by almost quickly. I hadn't done anything too reckless, and my head was mostly in the clouds.

And then the day had ended. Mason hadn't come to pick me up all day, which surprised me as well as most of my later period teachers. My next fight wouldn't be until tomorrow night. I literally had a very calm day today, which was really weird for me. And when I thought about it like that, it was really depressing.

So I went to see Dimitri.

He was sitting there just like the day before, just reading his weird western novels and his duster was on his chair. The door squeaked as I walked in and hi looked up.

And he actually smiled! Not a lot of people have such an amazing and sexy smile like he does. Actually, no one does. I'm not girly enough for me to say I could have melted by his smile. C'mon, I'm Rose Hathaway!

"It's nice to see you Rose."

"You too, Comrade. How's the lonely life as a high school librarian working for you?"

"It's not as bad as you think. After all, I'm surrounded by books, what could be better?"

"Being surrounded by vodka."

"Oh Roza, what shall we do with you."

"Roza?"

"Oh.. um.." he said a little surprised. Like he was trying to explain how he might have just used a cuss word to his mother. "It's your name in Russian."

"I like it. But only you can call me that because you're Russian." I said laughing. HE CALLS ME BY RUSSIAN.

No biggie.

"Well this place looks vacant. How late do you stay open anyway?" I asked.

"Whenever I feel like it. Some kids don't get rides home until later so I let them hang out in here. I don't have much to do anyway."

"See what I mean? The lonely life of a school librarian."

"Oh yes, and a college life is much better? All you people do is study and party."

"Hey, at least I get some social time in. Isn't that what everyone does though?"

"The study part can vary."

It was a nice conversation. It was light and didn't consist of much, but hey, I was talking to somebody. I was having unlife-threatening communications with a human being.

I was making progress. At least I hope I was.

I didn't really need to see Alberta today, so I decided to chat with Dimitri a little longer, helped Jill with some homework and then went home.

Since it wasn't such an exciting day, I wanted to do a little celebration for myself. What I was celebrating for… lets just say life. Though that didn't have much to celebrate anyway.

I got into a strapless black mini dress with black stilettos and made my hair amazing. I did a slight smokey eye shadow and some dark lip gloss. I stuffed a stake into dress as well as a knife. You can never be too prepared.

As I left the room, I saw Mason sitting on the couch looking intently at his laptop. "Bye Mason."

"Bye Ro-" he looked up at me and his eyes widened. "Holy fuck you look sexy. Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go clubbing for just a little bit. Don't forget I have a fight tomorrow night so no Strigoi hunting to late, I need you to be there for this one because I think he might be a dhampir."

He just nodded and couldn't keep from scanning me head to toe. I didn't mind, but I would feel bad if he fell for me. He was Mason after all.

I called up a taxi and asked him to take me to Bloodlust. A new club that was made a few months ago. I haven't been able to go yet and I was really excited to go tonight. I didn't really plan on going to school tomorrow but instead just train most of the day.

And eat a few donuts.

Maybe ten.

Okay maybe fifteen.

How 'bout I stop at twenty…

I think about it tomorrow.

I was easily excepted in to the club. I was Rose Hathaway after all, who wouldn't want a smokin' body like mine in their club?

It was a 18 and over club, so I had to show my ID if I wanted a drink. So I sat at the bar a few moments, and it didn't take long for a man to come up and offer me a drink.

However when I turned around to smile at my drink buyer.

It was DIMITRI!

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. I know rose is really ooc but I thought since she didn't grow up the same, she might have random spurts of girliness here and there. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Its funny because I had written chapter 4 like last week and I had it downloaded to the doc manager, but today I was going to start writing ch. 5 and when I previewed my story I was like, wares chapter 4. apparently I never even put it onto the story! Sorry guys! XD **

**Btw, I have been forgetting to do this, but I do not own VA at all whatsoever. I'm not going to remember to say this again, so just deal with this one! Love you guys! Hope you like the chapter!**

Chapter 5: A Night To Remember

RPOV

No way, no way. He cannot be here! And he's sitting right here. And he just ordered two Russian vodka shots.

Holy shit.

"Roza."

"…Dimitri." For a few moments we starred at each other. I was still in a slight state of shock. Not totally sure of the hot bod right in front of me.

"What bring you here tonight?" He tried to yell over the music which pounded loudly against my ears and made me feel like my body was vibrating. His face came close to my ear and his breath hit the side of my neck like a hot wave. A shiver went through my body, and I wouldn't have been able to tell if he noticed or not because I was unable to see his face, but his body didn't seem to make any quick reaction. I could smell only a very very faint scent of alcohol on him. He wasn't drunk. He had only had one or two drinks so far.

Our drinks came before I could answer. As soon as I got it I downed it quickly to feel the reassuring burn go down my throat and calm my nerves. Whether Dimtri could sense how nervous or tense I was, he wasn't showing.

"I had a free night. I don't have much to do." He nodded and downed his drink as well.

We starred at each other for a while. His brown eyes looked into mine. They showed more emotion then they normally did. He looked as though he had been crying a few hours beforehand. His eyes were only faintly red, but his eyes were sad. Yet they showed a hint of something else as we kept starring at each other. Whether it was the heat of the room or the shot we had just taken, but I felt something deep inside be, something that had been buried for a long time trying to dig itself out. What that was, I wasn't absolutely sure. And I wasn't sure if I was totally ready to find out.

I didn't know how I looked in his eyes, I really wanted to do. I wish I heard his thoughts right now, I wanted to know how he was looking at me.

But he never had to look at my body, his eyes never went from head to toe, they stayed where they were, looking straight into my eyes. And never went away. I don't how long we stayed like that, but soon enough, my throat began to close up on itself and I downed another drink that came. My throat burned with the sensation of the strong drink.

I don't know what came over me then, I grabbed his hands, without breaking eye contact, and pulled him to me into the dance floor. He didn't say anything, he didn't resist, he didn't look away. What was this? He was human, I was only dhampir, there was no compulsion, yet what made me crave him so much right at that moment? I wanted body contact so much just then. How could I have deprived myself?

I ended up being the on to break eye contact when I turned and began to dance against him. We grinned together for a while, the beat of the music pumping our hearts and our sweat came out heavy. People were crowding which made us press closer together. It was sexual, yet it wasn't. At least for me. I felt like we were dancing as one. It was arousing, yet we were one person moving at the flow of the music and we fit into each other, blended together into one movement and the rest of the world in another. The experience made my blood flow.

I turned so I was looking at him again. Even me turning didn't feel too abnormal, the way I moved with the music so it didn't interrupt our one movement was perfect and we clung to each other as our breaths mingled together in front of us. My head was much lower then his and he had to look down to see my face clearly, I had to look up to see him. We dance closer as our faces were barely inches away from each other and I could feel his warmth radiate off his body and the slight scent of alcohol from his breath. If he was here with someone, they were long forgotten because I was soon the only one he could see. His eyes were wide, trying to take me all in, the same goes for me. We didn't want to miss a beat, to blink and have the image be gone. Each blink was reluctant and fast.

Songs flew by as we danced together, the adrenaline was still high, but I could feel that others were taking breaks. People started to disband and less people were on the dance floor as people drank. My legs could withstand it, but I wasn't sure how long Dimitri's human legs could take before giving out.

Reluctantly, I made our pace slower, showing that we needed a break, and he squeezed my hips hard and squinted his dry eyes and pulled me to the bar very close to his body, his eyes going through the crowd for some reason.

We sat together at the bar, not saying a word to each other as we downed another drink.

"Roza." He was closer then when we first started talking. His lips had little distance to my ear and my neck. His voice sounded more like a growl.

I couldn't take it anymore and I grabbed his face and pushed my lips against his. He quickly adapted and we mere in a major make-out session and were both trading places of domination. He licked my lips and I moaned as he pushed his tongue around in my moth. He growled which made my mouth vibrate under him and his mouth took over mine in the battle and we were like that for as long as we could, only letting go of each other for short ragged breaths. I couldn't get enough of him, and I don't think he was quite done with me.

However, I didn't want to loose my virginity after a bar make-out.

Yet I didn't want to let him go just yet.

But he was human.

He's human….

Shit!

I quickly pulled away and he whimpered, and I involuntarily did the same. I looked at him with what I suppose was sad eyes as I put some money on the bar and ran away.

"Rose! Wait!" He ran after me. Dammit, can't you just deal with me leaving. Then again I would be kinda pissed too.

I just tried to run as fast as I could with my high heels. It was harder than I wanted it to be, and he apparently was in shape, because he caught up fast.

"Roza, what's wrong?" he grabbed my arm. I knew what was wrong, but I couldn't tell him that. A human can't make that feeling rise in my stomach, it's not good. It's not right. I may have done many things that were taboo, but I wouldn't get serious with I human. I can't do that.

I looked at him hard. We had made it to the parking lot and I could only see his face through the bright neon lights of the club and the dim lights of the street way. Even though he was out of breath and his hair slightly tousled, he just seemed more appealing, which made everything worse.

"It's too elaborate. The story, my life..." I sighed. I tugged on my arm slightly and he reluctantly let me go. "I don't think we should talk much anymore." I refused to look him in the eyes. I had been happy with our small chats the past few days. But I didn't rush into things. Yes, I was reckless in all sorts of ways. But I'm not going to make him lose his jobs, and I'm not going to form any attachments.

I could just sleep with him. Would I be satisfied with that? I could make Mason move, or I'd just switch schools, that way he would never know that I ever went to the school, we wouldn't have to meet again, and I wouldn't have to form feelings. I could pull it off as a fling, I knew I could, I've done it before. I didn't sleep with them, but I've gotten close plenty of times and just played it off as a one nightstand.

"Roza, I thought… I thought it was nice, you know… If you didn't like it…" I almost bust into laughing.

"No!" I yelled. "It's not like that! I loved that. That was probably the best thing that's ever happened to me thus far." That comment both made us blush a little. And I knew I couldn't do that. I couldn't ditch him after sleeping with him. And I couldn't leave Alberta either. So I knew I needed it to end here. I couldn't go any further. After all, he's a human. "I just… I realized I shouldn't be doing this." I pried in my mind for an excuse. "I just broke up with my boyfriend… And I don't want to use you as a rebound…" It was a lame excuse and when I looked him in the eyes I could see he wasn't buying it that much.

"Roza, tell me what's wrong. I mean, if you like it…"

"Like I said, you're a nice guy. I'm just not a nice girl. I don't want to use you. We probably shouldn't talk anymore. I need to go." I said it quickly and roughly. He was taken slightly aback, but looking into my eyes, his eyes softened. I wanted to know. I wanted to know what he saw, what my eyes were revealing.

"Roza…"

"Goodbye Comrade. Maybe we could meet again later." I knew I was lying. He knew I was lying. It was no use anymore. So I started walking.

I walked away from the best time in my life. From the most fun I've had. I just walked away, and he didn't come to get me again.

When I made it home, Mason was in his pajamas and pouring a cup of coffee. "You want some?" he asked. I nodded and took the mug from his hand. "How was your night? You look tired."

"Yah… Well, it's a night I'll never forget." We chatted for a bit before I took a shower and fell asleep on my bed.

**I hope you guys like the chapter! It took me a little to make it but I had this huge burst of inspiration and just began typing as much as possible! I love you guys and please review!**


End file.
